File talk:Issho Portrait.png
Anime vs manga? Color scheme's correct, the art is fine, give me a good reason why we shouldn't go anime? It seems silly to reverse it, especially since the picture isn't at an angle like the manga version, with a more frontal version of his face. Mandon (talk) 01:00, January 27, 2014 (UTC) It is anime. 01:06, January 27, 2014 (UTC) And? You've still given no real reasons as to why you've been reversing it. It's a better photo. Mandon (talk) 01:59, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Agreed; you can't revert just because the picture's from the anime, especially when it's way better than the manga version. 02:13, January 27, 2014 (UTC) ............ The current picture is anime. I only reverted to manga because it wasn't square. 02:13, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Someone updated it to make it square but you still reverted it back. If there isn't a genuine flaw other than the one that's been corrected, I think it'd be best if we go anime. Mandon (talk) 04:17, January 27, 2014 (UTC) I just checked; what Gal's trying to say is that the current pic is anime, but the manga's showing because of the glitch that's been around. Sometimes it takes a while 4 new versions of an image 2 show up... ...is anything being done about it? :海賊☠姫 (talk) 04:52, January 27, 2014 (UTC) :My bad Gal. I didn't realize this glitch affected everyone. I thought it was just something my computer was doing. Anyways, I've noticed it's been affecting all wikia sites, not just ours. Mandon (talk) 17:07, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Anime vs. Colored Manga So... you realize that discussion is 7 months old right? An anime image with his eyes open must be found, or the colored manga version from Volume 75 is better. It's really that simple. Mr. Whatever (talk) 17:47, September 1, 2014 (UTC) When he keeps his eyes closed most of the time, it doesn't really matter if his portrait has his eyes open. You can upload a different one on his page, or add on to the caption to the color scheme picture. 20:26, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Angle sucks in the manga first off. Second, Calu's totally right on the eyes. He is more commonly seen with his eyes closed, so that's what we should capture in his portrait. If seeing every detail of a person's face was 100% required for all portraits, then go ahead and use the pic of Jean Ango with the shit kicked out of him and his mask off. Equal detail in the anime too, so don't go spouting off about that either, friend. 20:31, September 1, 2014 (UTC) The anime image is also completely frontal. Everything else has been mentioned already. SeaTerror (talk) 20:39, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Angle argument is redundant when it adds more detail, sorry. His eyes being open or not more commonly is redundant as well, as they are still a vital detail of his face. Jean Ango argument doesn't work as the injuries detract from the detail on his face. All I'm asking for is some professionalism. Find an anime portrait with his eyes open and it'll great great. If you can't, it's my opinion that the Manga is better (along with Sewil and Klobis). Mr. Whatever (talk) 14:55, September 2, 2014 (UTC) :Well, Klobis and Sewil need to join this discussion if they're opinion is to be counted as part of some clear majority. Let's not reward them for wordlessly fueling an image war by going against what is currently the previously accepted version. :Also, can we talk about the low quality scan and small image size of the manga portrait? 15:08, September 2, 2014 (UTC) That issue will be fixed when the HQ volume cover comes out in a few days... so it doesn't really matter so much. Mr. Whatever (talk) 16:09, September 2, 2014 (UTC) I prefer the detail in the manga image. Anime looks pretty lifeless by comparison. 16:38, September 2, 2014 (UTC) Yeah.. there's that too. His mustache and beard are also drawn wrong in the anime version (mustache goes across his entire face, and there is no middle portion without stache. Beard is pointy at the top, but in the anime it's wonky) Tons of detail lost on the sideburns as well. Mr. Whatever (talk) 16:54, September 2, 2014 (UTC) The overall detail is just as fine as the manga, both are correct in those terms. The only main difference is the awful angle in the manga version. He is blind and hardly even opens his eyes to begin with, why would that matter? Its not like his eye color was changed like Robin. We should just leave it as it is and avoid another anime vs manga war. AsuraDrago 17:02, September 2, 2014 (UTC) Overall detail is not as fine when I can find problems like the ones I listed. Please try to amend these issues or my opinion will stay the same. Mr. Whatever (talk) 17:23, September 2, 2014 (UTC) Even when you were Galaxy you never changed opinions on little things you stressed, even when all obvious facts were there. There is nothing to "amend" here. The matter of the fact is this: his facial hair, scars, eyes closed or not all match up fine with the manga, nothing is out of place or drastically changed. The manga has a poor angle and distance, the anime is up-close and frontal with perfect detail. Nothing to start an issue with here when we have everything we need for the picture. AsuraDrago 17:31, September 2, 2014 (UTC) Not planning on changing my opinion when I feel strongly about something, sorry. Read what I pointed out again, and you'll see the details that are off. If you can't see them, it's not really my problem. Mr. Whatever (talk) 18:26, September 2, 2014 (UTC) I can clearly see the point you are making and I don't plan on changing your opinion. You always stay strong to your reasoning and I can respect that. But in this case its not that big of a deal you are making it out to be. The facial hair is practically the same, so what if his sideburns are a little thicker in the anime or his moustache is a tad scruffier in the manga. Its not that noticable or big of a difference. Besides its not like Oda keeps the exact same amount of detail in every panel he appears in, like Garps scar or other minor details like that. If he had no facial hair whatsoever or a situation like that, then thats a different story. From his scar to his eyes, its all the same and what we require for the image. You are just making us repeat the same facts over and over again. AsuraDrago 19:05, September 2, 2014 (UTC) So.. basically your opinions on this = fact. Gotcha. The actual fact is that it's different so... opinion unchanged. Mr. Whatever (talk) 19:22, September 2, 2014 (UTC) Being snarky doesn't change anything. And I never said I'm trying to change your opinion so quit putting words in my mouth. You aren't even addressing real issues here, its the same "manga better anime sucks" thing from you all over again and the same thing happening. The fact is that there are VERY minor differences that aren't major at all which you are taking out of proportion. You don't like it, too bad. AsuraDrago 19:49, September 2, 2014 (UTC) Yeah you're right. The manga is better than the anime. Not repeating myself anymore to you since you apparently don't see the issue (when it's right there in front of your face). Mr. Whatever (talk) 19:50, September 2, 2014 (UTC) See? You are just twisting words again. I already pointed out the anime version is better. There is no real issue here since you can't point out anything actually wrong with the image, you are just repeating another cycle. I can see the "issue" you are trying to explain but it is invalid to the point being that the anime covers everything in detail we need. So don't take act all snide about this toward me just because I don't agree with you. AsuraDrago 19:58, September 2, 2014 (UTC) It obviously does not cover everything if details are different. How hard is that to understand? If you try to say they're minor again I will not respond. Mr. Whatever (talk) 21:02, September 2, 2014 (UTC) No one ever said you had to reply, you chose to respond to my say on the topic. If you don't want to say anymore thats all up to you. The point being here is that I am saying the details are all there in the anime version with greater detail and a perfect frontal angle. Basically what Calua, SeaTerror & JustSomeDude have already pointed out are all we need to go on this. You don't need to nitpick and stress on such minor details that don't really matter here. AsuraDrago 03:18, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Anywho, let's just get to the poll. 2 choices, 1 week, standard image rules. Don't think a test poll is necessary. 15:36, September 6, 2014 (UTC) I'm just going to put this here. The amount of colours used in the preferred adaptation image. http://puu.sh/borhr/85f3c24a32.png It's a complete shame that the author's work is shit on over and over by this wiki. Really disappointed in all of you anime voters. Mr. Whatever (talk) 11:57, September 13, 2014 (UTC) My god don't be such a baby about it. AsuraDrago 19:52, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Not being a baby at all? Just really feel ashamed that this wiki hates the work of the author so much. A big disgrace to him, is what it is. Mr. Whatever (talk) 21:57, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Yes you clearly are. You are having a fit just because you didn't get the manga image you wanted. In addition to basically scolding anyone who voted for the anime, you have to use the "no one likes the artists work" attitude. The whole wiki is dedicated to One Piece and Oda's work, so don't go off on anyone over a stupid manga image. So just drop it will you? Besides, everything here is over and done with the poll resolved. AsuraDrago 22:55, September 13, 2014 (UTC) I'll continue to post as I see fit. There is no "fit" here. It's simply me pointing out the general awfulness of the anime votes. None of you actually respect the author's work, due to preferring an image that's lifeless and full of artistic errors. Makes me think it's time for a separate manga wiki most likely. Mr. Whatever (talk) 00:14, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Quit overreacting will you? Stop making this out to be some issue just because you lost a manga poll. We use images as we all see fit on the wiki depending on the situation, if you don't like it too bad. AsuraDrago 01:16, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Learn what an overreaction is, will you? Yeah, this image uses a lot of crap as images. If you don't like that fact, then don't respond to me, since I will continue to tell you over and over. Mr. Whatever (talk) 04:05, September 14, 2014 (UTC) I know this is an old-ass discussion, but I just wanted to post this. http://i.imgur.com/ZdmRPgw.png 08:50, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Poll 18:03, September 6, 2014 (UTC) #Mr. Whatever (talk) 20:03, September 6, 2014 (UTC) Higher quality, better angle # Way higher detail, not sleeping, more colours, not limited to Toei's 3 colours # 20:46, September 6, 2014 (UTC) #Klobis (talk) 02:39, September 7, 2014 (UTC) '''Use the anime image. # 15:36, September 6, 2014 (UTC) No lost detail, better angle and positioning. Eyes are not needed since he keeps them closed. # AsuraDrago 16:18, September 6, 2014 (UTC) #SeaTerror (talk) 16:36, September 6, 2014 (UTC) #MasterDeva (talk) 02:13, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Same reasons as JustSomeDude. # 20:54, September 7, 2014 (UTC) # 20:55, September 7, 2014 (UTC) # 17:13, September 10, 2014 (UTC) # 13:13, September 12, 2014 (UTC) # 09:40, September 13, 2014 (UTC) # 11:33, September 13, 2014 (UTC) # 11:46, September 13, 2014 (UTC) }}